


What's Love?

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Graves probably needs a hug tbh, M/M, he gets one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Graves only takes a little time to fall in love with Newt. (Alternatively titled: Who Needs Plot When You Can Have Grammander Fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/gifts).



> A gift for galacticstylinson, a fantastic writer and a dear friend.

Percival Graves has a problem. Okay, scratch that. He has a lot of problems. Like, trying to get back into the rhythm of his job and stopping his colleagues from looking at him like he's had dragon pox. And the Grindelwald problem.  
But his biggest, most personal problematic problem, goes by the name of Newt Scamander. And if Percival Graves doesn't sort this particular problem out, he's going to go insane,

It all starts with a book. Of course, Graves has heard all about 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' from Tina and various other sources. But it isn't until one morning when Queenie brings in his coffee tray that he gets a firsthand opinion of it.  
She sets the tray on his desk and smiles. "Mr Scamander sent this for you." She says, pointing at the book. "He would've bought it in himself, only he knows how busy you are."

Graves looks at the book, and picks it up. Written on the first leaf are the words 'To Mr Graves with my compliments and admiration' in an attractive, untidy hand. Underneath is Mr Newt Scamander's own signature. He flicks through the book curiously. Why would Scamander bother sending a copy of his book?

"Is Mr Scamander in New York?" Graves asks, still holding the book. Queenie nods.  
"He's staying with us. You should come along and say hi. We'd love to have you." She smiles and picks up her tray. Graves nods absentmindedly, eyes fixed on the book in front of him as Queenie leaves the room. He lets his coffee go stone cold as he flips through it. It's the most extraordinary book he has ever read. And the more he reads, the more he finds himself agreeing with everything it says. Scamander is right. These creatures are incredible. They should be preserved.

Which is why he asks Tina if it's convenient for him to come around to their flat on that Friday, after work. She seems a little surprised (Graves doesn't usually make a huge effort to socialise with lower level employees at the ministry) but she says yes. So after work, he finds himself apparating across town and creeping up the stairs, and into the Goldstein's flat.

He isn't sure what he's expecting to find. But Newt Scamander is the most beautiful, brilliant man he's ever met. He's sure of that within a few minutes of setting eyes on him. Newt is all sleeves rolled back to his elbows and rough, steady hands, shy smiles and gentle, curious eyes. Graves is too busy staring, entranced, to catch Queenie's knowing smile.

"Did you like my book?" Newt asks. There's a hopeful lilt in his voice, like he wants approval. Graves finds himself nodding eagerly, words tripping off his tongue. Newt breaks into the most radiant smile as Graves tells him how much he'd enjoyed the book, quoting passages and gesturing wildly. Tina looks a little bit shocked - she hasn't seen Graves so animated since, well, ever.

Queenie ushers Tina and Jacob out of the way, and Graves is suddenly aware that he and Newt are alone. "You're an extraordinary man." Graves says. He's run out of steam and is feeling almost embarrassed. Newt flushes, already shaking his head. He looks down at the bowtruckle in his breast pocket and smiles. "Oh no, Mr Graves." He murmurs. "I'm not extraordinary. They are."

And Graves has to agree that they are, when he's been introduced to them all. He spends a few happy hours with Newt's creatures, learning about them along the way. From Niffler to the mooncalves, he feels himself falling in love with each and every one of them. Later, he leaves the Goldstein's flat feeling as light and silvery as a patronus. He feels almost as good the next day. People give him strange looks. Several ask if he's feeling quite well? And he can only reply, quite truthfully, that he's never felt better.

That, in itself, is the problem. Graves realises himself within just a few days. It's not just the creatures he's fallen in love with. It's Newt Scamander himself. He can't stay away from the Goldstein's flat, and as much as he tells himself it's simply the interest in learning more and furthering his education, he knows he's lying to himself.

He starts spending his lunch breaks with Newt. They sit together in the shade of the trees and enjoy each other's company. At first, they don't talk a lot - Newt is shy, and so, to be honest, is Graves. But it doesn't take long for a friendship to blossom. Graves learns to read Newt like a book, smiles and laughter and the creases of a frown. He learns the firm grip of his hand and the affection in the blue of his eyes. And dammit, he just finds himself slipping in deeper.

He knows he has do something about it but he doesn't find the courage until weeks have passed. He's in Jacob's bakery, picking up Newt's favourite bowtruckle brioche for them to share. Queenie is there too, hanging around. She smiles at him knowingly.  
"When're you gonna tell him, Mr Graves?" She asks, leaning against the counter. "You know he's completely oblivious. However much you hint he's not gonna realise unless you tell him."  
Graves tries to look neutral, which is harder than he expected. He purses his lips and gives Queenie a stern look. "Have you been reading my mind?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "I don't need to. It's written all over your face. Even Jacob caught on weeks ago." She hands him his brioche. "Go on. Tell him. If only to save us all from dying of anticipation."

Graves is preoccupied for the rest of his break. If Newt notices, he doesn't say anything, and Graves is grateful. It gives him time to think. He knows Queenie is right, he has to say something. But what? Newt is bound to reject him and Graves isn't sure if he can stand it. He's never been in love before, not like this. And if he were to lose Newt then it would be like the end of his world.

Newt sits down beside him on the dewy grass. There's a question in his eyes and Graves isn't sure how to answer it. Newt's hand is resting just beside his. He can almost feel the life thrumming through his veins. He reaches out and covers Newt's hand with his own. He can't bring himself to look up.

Newt gently threads their fingers together as though he's afraid one of them might break. It's true, Graves feels as though his heart is made of glass. Any strong, wrong movement could shatter it into a million pieces.

There is no wrong movement. In fact, for a while there is no movement at all. Then very slowly, Newt rests his head on Graves' shoulder. Graves exhales slowly (he hadn't even realised he was holding his breath) and tilts his head so he can press the smallest of kisses to the top of Newt's hair.

Half an hour later, they're still there. Graves has his arm around Newt now and their legs are tangled up together. They've barely exchanged a word but a mutual understanding has passed between them and they both know that things (well, most things, anyway) are only going to get better.

Graves knows that his fragile heart couldn't be in better, gentler hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
